It's a Dare
by RosesofCinders
Summary: When Natsu's dare involves a specific blonde, things go from normal to a bit awkward. First somehow Nalu fanfic.


**Author's Note: Hi! This is Cinder and this is my first ever one-shot. Also my first fanfic. Ugh. I thought I would have done a different concept (I have some ideas...) but I guess I just went with this one! Hope you guys enjoy, even if I think I might have messed up the characters or the plot...or something else. Oh well. I am kinda being a downer...so, I'll stop babbling now so you guys can finally read the one-shot. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Natsu, trade phones with Lucy. Now." Mira smirked, finally thinking of her dare for Natsu. The group had sat around in a circle, asking each other 'Truth or Dare.' The game's next unlucky victim was Natsu, who had replied dare to Mira's question.

"Why?" An unfazed Natsu asked, confusion clearly shown all over his features.

"Because, Flamebrain, it's a dare. Or, are you too scared to trade phones with Lucy, Fire Dufus? Gray shoved, leaving Natsu to do the only thing he would do….fight.

"HEY YOU PERVERTED STRIPPER, I AM FINE WITH LUCY HAVING MY PHONE, BUT THE ONLY THING I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IS YOU BEING HERE, ICE FREAK!" Natsu roars as his forehead collided with Gray's.

"FLAMBRAIN!"

"ICE BREATH"

"DROOPY EYES!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

The two continued their dispute, completely oblivious to the dark aura standing not too far behind them.

"NATSU! GRAY! THAT BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING I SEE, OR YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! Erza, as expected to be admitting the dark aura, threatened. A sharp blade was at her side ready to pound, or even slice these fools into dust if needed.

The two instantly went from headbutting and insults, to…...hugging.

"AYE! AYE SIR! WE WERE JUST BONDING. LIKE NORMAL BEST FRIENDS DO!" They shrieked, both hugging each other in a tight embrace as they both feared Erza's wrath.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's continue the game." The requip mage stated. She took a seat next to Mira, waiting for the game to begin once more.

"Ok, now that that is over…" Mira curiously glanced at Natsu, who was sitting in a cross-legged position on the floor, his eyes staring at the ground in a scolding manner, "Will you give your phone to Lucy, Natsu?"

His eyes shot up wide, signaling that he had forgotten he still had to complete the dare.

"Sure." Was his reply before he glanced over at Lucy, who was a flustered mess. Her cheeks were red, her eyes wide, and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red cased phone. He extended his phone out to Lucy, who had quickly glanced away, her eyes glancing at the ground that had seemed very interesting to her right now.

"I don't know if I….," She whispered causing everyone not to hear.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO IT!" She screamed quite loudly, causing everyone to immediately sit up, unaware that she was going to scream. The group silenced.

"I don't know if I can…..it's really, um…..embarrassing…...uhh…." Lucy started, a blush furiously started to spread, causing her face to turn beet red.

"Aw, come on Lucy, it's only a dare." Levy began, her goal was to comfort Lucy.

"Maybe the reason she doesn't want you to have her phone is because she took selfies of her in her bra." Cana snickered, her eyes gazing longingly at Lucy's chest. Her gaze was momentary, though, as she went back to her love, a nice big barrel of alcohol.

"CANA!" Lucy wailed, her arms instinctively moved towards her chest, hoping to keep her chest concealed from sight.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Natsu stared at Cana, his head tilted in some sort of confusion. Everyone, (excluding Natsu and Cana) sweat-dropped.

"Hehe. Nothing." Replied the always drunk card mage, her mind filled with the desire to see that dirty scene. Her lustful eyes were a big giveaway.

"Anyway," Erza started, her eyes fell on Lucy. "Take the phone, and give him yours. It is a dare after all. You can not refuse a dare."

"Yeah! Come on Lucy! Take the phone! It's not that bad. Everyone started, giving Lucy words of encouragement to comply with the dare. Lucy, being Lucy, finally gave into the dare and took Natsu's phone out of his hand.

 _His hand feels warm…._

Now, it's her turn. She took a deep breath, sighed, and gave her phone to Natsu. He accepted the phone, grabbing the phone in a more rough manner from her hand.

"Yosh! I completed the dare, Ice Stripper!" Natsu cheered, happy that the ice mage can't say he backed out of a dare.

"Yeah, Mega Fire Idiot."

"HEY!"

With all the background noise silenced in her ears, Lucy now glanced at the foreign object in her hand. _This is Natsu's phone? It's warm. And….'_ She hugged the phone tighter. _It smells like warmth._

Her thoughts got interrupted by a familiar pink-haired boy crashing into her at an alarming rate. Lucy blushed as Natsu stood up, now running toward a boxer only wearing Gray. She shook that blush feeling aside. Why did she feel embarrassed about the dare she didn't know. It was ridiculous.

Yeah, weird. But, what is on Natsu's phone anyway? Lucy thought, staring at the screen before going wide-eyed at the scene before her. Natsu and Gray were arguing while running into her furniture, and everyone else became less and less sober by the minute.

Lucy's reaction turned from shocked to irritated. The more everyone continued, the quicker her eyebrows moved closer, the deeper her frown deepened, and the tighter her hands clenched into a skin digging fists. They were ruining her apartment, so….. she had to punish them for this sin, so...

"LUCY KICK!" She screamed as she kicked the two idiots who were fighting. They flew back, shocked by the fact that they had not expected the kick to be so strong.

She turned to face everyone, her expression clearly showing that she wasn't happy. As always, the party was halted by this sequence of words.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"


End file.
